Sedna
Sedna (セドナ) is a dwarf planet type Celestial and a major character appearing in The Disappearance of Black and White, as well as stated to appear in Phantasmagnolia and Solar Emissary. They are currently dead due to the acts of an enraged human soul. Appearance Sedna has pale skin with long black hair tied in braids, with a white streak on the front left side, the fringe falls over their eyes, concealing them from view. At either end of their braids appears to be two silver bowls of some kind, also seemingly levitating their braids. They are wearing a white undershirt of some kind under a monochrome robe cloak divided into two halves. The right side is white with black chevron patterns on the rim, while the left side is black with white chevron patterns on it, while some aspects of the coat consistent on both side are grey. They wear what appears to be grey tights with black socks and white shoes. In their official profile art, they can be seen holding a golden rod of some kind, like that seen in statues of the yama. Instead of bowls, Sedna can sometimes be seen with flowers at the ends of their braids in some illustrations. Personality Not much is known about Sedna's personality, but they appear to be mostly emotionless and aloof, not showing much emotion. With the lack of visibility to see their eyes, it is much harder to tell. Background Sedna is stated to have been the Enma of the solar system, the one who would help human souls be reincarnated into lumierans or demons. However their profile states that their life was taken by a human soul engulfed in rage, leaving the solar system in a different state than it was prior. Relationships Sedna is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Cahaya It is currently unknown what relationship Cahaya and Sedna had, but it seems that they have significance to each other as shown in illustrations or banners. Tetra It is currently unknown what relationship Sedna and Tetra have, though they are sometimes seen interacting in illustrations. Tetra can be seen giving Sedna ham. Adoline Adoline appears to be Sedna's friend. They can be seen in illustrations sometimes, though the specifics of their relationship are unclear. Dysnomia Dysnomia is linked as one of Sedna's associates, but their relationship is currently unknown. Callalily Sedna and Callalily's relationship is currently unknown, but they can be seen in an illustration together. Basis Sedna is a personification of the dwarf planet candidate 90377 Sedna. 90377 Sedna is a large minor planet in the outer reaches of the Solar System that was, as of 2015, at a distance of about 86 astronomical units (1.29×1010 km; 8.0×109 mi) from the Sun, about three times as far as Neptune. Spectroscopy has revealed that Sedna's surface composition is similar to that of some other trans-Neptunian objects, being largely a mixture of water, methane, and nitrogen ices with tholins. Its surface is one of the reddest among Solar System objects. It is most likely a dwarf planet. Among the eight largest trans-Neptunian objects, Sedna is the only one not known to have a moon. For most of its orbit, it is even farther from the Sun than at present, with its aphelion estimated at 937 AU (31 times Neptune's distance), making it one of the most distant-known objects in the Solar System other than long-period comets. Quotes * "I met a furry once. They gave me ham." - Sedna recounting their time with Tetra * "Thanks." - Sedna being given ham by Tetra * "If I were to change, would it all fade to white?" - Sedna's profile, referencing the song Bad Apple. Trivia * Sedna's favorite color is black and white. * Sedna's favorite flower is the red spider lily, also known as higanbana in Japan. ** It is stated on Curiouscat that Sedna's planet is covered in mourning flowers after their death, most of which are these red spider lilies. ** This is likely due to the flower's historic connection with death in East Asian cultures. Many Buddhists will use it to celebrate the arrival of fall with a ceremony at the tomb of one of their ancestors. They plant them on graves because it shows a tribute to the dead. People believe that since the red spider lily is mostly associated with death, one should never give a bouquet of these flowers. Since these scarlet flowers usually bloom near cemeteries around the autumnal equinox, they are described in Chinese and Japanese translations of the Lotus Sutra as ominous flowers that grow in Hell, (Chinese: 黃泉), and guide the dead into the next reincarnation. Some legends have it that when you see someone that you may never meet again, these flowers, also called red spider lilies or corpse flowers, bloom along the path. Perhaps because of these sorrowful legends, Japanese people often used these flowers in funerals. The popular Japanese name Higanbana (彼岸花 Higan bana) for Lycoris radiata literally means higan (the other or that shore of Sanzu River) flower, decorative and enjoyable, flower of the afterlife in gokuraku jyōdo (極楽浄土 gokuraku jyōdo). ** This very vibrant red colored flower being associated with Sedna may also be a reference to the red surface Sedna has. * Sedna is stated to be the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yama_(Buddhism) Enma] of the solar system, the Enma is a death god who judges souls before they can pass onto the afterlife in Buddhism and other East Asian religions. * The bowls present on Sedna's hair may be a reference to the Scales of Justice, seen commonly in courtrooms or just as a general symbol of law. ** Evidence to support this may be in the form of several pictures Pyo has drawn of Sedna assuming the role of the Judge from the Ace Attorney series. * Their seeming connection with Tetra may imply they could have became Dark Matter after their death, but it is currently unconfirmed. * One image of Sedna shows them with patterns on their face somewhat similar to that of a sugar skull, further linking them to Día de Muertos, or Day of the Dead, along with Cahaya. * Sedna's official profile appears to use a quote from Nomico's Bad Apple!! stating "もし変われるのなら,白になる？" roughly translating to "If I were to change, would it all fade to white?". Possibly connecting Sedna to the song's lyrics, or a reference to the fact both of them are based heavily on the theme of monochrome. Whether Sedna was based off of the song is unknown. * Sedna's official portrait seems to have been updated in some areas following March 2019. Gallery 15f3424f7cfd9095a061b5cbf4a387aa.png Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Sedna on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch cac51585041f9e8ddbf38a6461277127.png 628db1261e22587408efe35b0c676e18.png 20c0339f80502e27c8d6f27bd6890315.png 283dbe1c53aff7ce2038b376adf7bdeb.gif|Sedna's 2011 design 403ac90775288d415e176a48a4b7b43f.png Fade41406dc1dd211f73287169e45ba0.png 4ed436b4c1005d1b289f91b3c9a5d9e2.png themurdererandthemurdered.png|Sedna with Rosie afb29e315f545daee619828cfda43a63.png|''none of you are free from sin'' 2f8bf9c14a1caf3a40422adbb0b6a28d.png C9DBXLMWsAEtemK.png 060.png Tdobaw.png|Sedna as seen in The Disappearance of Black and White(?) 027b64857c502e346b9a61da91d93726.jpg C912bd4c698439a7b215f22fba3465eaaa.png Stress Mini-Comic Stress1.png Stress6.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/sedna.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113937 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:The Disappearance of Black and White Category:Phantasmagnolia Category:Solar Emissary Category:Dead